


[vore] Special Treat

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, underage pred, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Stretch introduces his kit to solid food





	[vore] Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: Underage pred (though it's not sensual vore), soul-nursing (as opposed to breastfeeding), fear/threat of fatal digestion
> 
> Kind of a remix of "[Special Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877503)" in which Stretch got pregnant instead of Edge (and also Stretch is a bit of a jerk, at least in the moment).

Stretch winced as the kit bit down on his soul. “ugh, i’m tired of feeding him. you take a turn.”  
  
Edge had been doing his best to be sympathetic. Perhaps this was one respect in which flesh monsters had it easier. Having your soul gnawed one was not the most pleasant experience, he imagined. Maybe if he were better at conveying these softer emotions, like Blueberry or Stretch himself, or just at talking people down, Stretch wouldn’t be surrounding him with his intimidatingly large phalanges right now. But he didn’t want to risk starting a fight, not after everything Stretch had been through, so he refused to snap at him, even though being grabbed by a fox was setting off his natural panic reaction.  
  
“Honey, we talked about this,” Edge reminded him, fighting back shivers and forcing his long ears to stay more or less upright. “I can’t. He’d swallow my soul in an instant.”  
  
“come on, edge, it’s not fair that i have to do everything.” Stretch’s ears were tilted back with irritation as he picked up the much smaller skeleton bunny, holding him loosely over their kit’s skull as he pried his soul out of the kit’s mouth with his other hand and let it vanish back into his rib cage.  
  
Edge’s ears pressed back in fear, although he was just as happy for Stretch to take it as return annoyance. He wasn’t interested in having to regain his dignity after letting Stretch scare him, with the constrictions of not being harsh on him while he was dealing with the upheaval of his lifestyle caused by the addition to their family. “Honey, don’t be ridiculous. You know I’d help if I could,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
“then you won’t mind helping out,” Stretch countered. The kit was looking up at Edge now, his feet dangling over its face. Stretch started to lower him and Edge froze. Maybe the kit wouldn’t realize what Stretch intended it to do. Edge didn’t bear much resemblance to its food up to now. It was half bunny, even if it was fox-sized and had those triangular ears. Maybe it wouldn’t have the instinct to eat a rabbit—especially so young. Edge had been hoping it would never develop such an instinct at all; he couldn’t imagine trying to discipline a young monster that could eat him. He hadn’t expected to have to face the issue this soon. And without Stretch backing him up.  
  
But he wasn’t about to kick the infant in the face. He met Stretch’s eyes, letting his desperation show rather than covering it with a glare. “Honey. You wouldn’t.”  
  
Apparently, he would. Edge tried to lift up his feet when he felt the kit’s tongue, but it sat up taller and closed its jaws over his knees, trapping him. In other circumstances he would have praised its control over its motor functions. It had his teeth. They dug into his tibiae. Its eye lights were bright, pleased to have something different to put in its mouth. Maybe it would be satisfied with chewing on him a little. He looked up at Stretch again, begging him to put a stop to this.  
  
“just relax,” said Stretch, still annoyed, and lowered him further.  
  
He was waist-deep in the kit’s mouth now, and he couldn’t fight back for fear of hurting it. Hurting Stretch would be bad too, with his HP, but Edge couldn’t bring himself to care much about that at the moment. The kit’s magic surrounding him wasn’t dissimilar to Stretch’s when they’d done something like this—but that was different. Stretch knew what he was doing and understood the risks, and Edge had trusted him not to hurt him. Some corner of his mind was concerned that it was inappropriate to be in this situation with his kit, but it wasn’t the same as what he did with Stretch, even beyond the fact that he was fully clothed. And besides, most of his mind was occupied with concern that a kit wouldn’t know any better than to digest him once he was swallowed. It didn’t and wouldn’t really understand what it was doing.   
  
And, it was all Stretch’s fault. Edge held onto Stretch’s finger bones as tight as he could, glaring up at the fox, fear finally subsumed by anger.   
  
“i don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of it.” Stretch pulled his hand away as Edge’s ribs sank past the kit’s teeth, and the bunny didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore. He wasn’t going to dig his claws into the kit’s skull. Pulling them in to make the kit’s job easier seemed like giving up. So he just glared his fury and betrayal at Stretch. The least he could do was hold his gaze until the end.  
  
Stretch had the decency to look conflicted, now, where he’d been only apathetic before. Edge’s resolve faltered—this was Stretch, regardless of whatever had come over him. He opened his mouth to speak, but only yelped as the kit gulped him deeper. It was impressive, really, how well the kit handled solid food already. Edge squeezed his eyes shut, and in a moment his arms were dragged down past the kit’s sharp teeth. At least his magic—his body—his life—was going to a good cause. There were few monsters he would willingly sacrifice himself for, and this was one. Stretch would have been another. Now—well, he was still the only monster Edge could trust to raise their kit. Of course he trusted Red, but handling the kit was probably beyond his abilities, especially if it had a taste for rabbit now. He curled up and waited as his magic drained away.  
  
***  
  
“you okay, bunny?” Stretch poked him in the ribs, surely intending to be gentle, but it still knocked the breath out of him. That was strange. He usually woke up before the fox, especially now that Stretch was by necessity handling most of the infant care. “come on, edge, i know you want to get cleaned up.”  
  
Edge blinked, manifesting his eye lights. He was lying on his back on a towel. It wasn’t unusual for him to fall asleep inside Stretch’s stomach, but he rarely slept so deeply or woke feeling so drained. Perhaps something had gone wrong. That must be it; Stretch had forgotten he was in there, maybe. His soul jumped at the danger narrowly avoided, but it was past now and there was no sense in panicking. “What happened?” he asked, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  
  
“sorry. it was my fault.”  
  
Well, obviously. But what exactly was it that was Stretch’s fault? He knew he’d been eaten by the fox residue coating his bones, and strangely he was still wearing all his clothes as well. Edge thought back, searching for an explanation, and froze.  
  
“You—you good-for-nothing predator,” he growled, rolling onto his chest and pushing himself halfway to a sitting position.  
  
Stretch looked down at him, abashed. The kit still sitting in his lap was oblivious, in good spirits if a bit sleepy. “sorry. i thought—i musta scared you pretty bad, huh?”  
  
Edge glared. He’d been terrified, but making him admit to being scared was not going to get Stretch back on his good side.  
  
“i just thought you trusted me more than that,” said Stretch, and grimaced immediately as he realized that was probably not the best thing to say.  
  
“Trust—Of course I trusted you! Do you think I would let myself be—Do you think someone who didn’t have my complete trust could have done that to me?”   
  
Stretch didn’t look convinced. Edge was a bunny, after all, and Stretch could never be entirely convinced that Edge could look out for himself in a world full of wolves and foxes. But it was one thing to be taken down in a fight with a superior enemy, much worse to be murdered by someone you trusted.  
  
“i’m really sorry.” Stretch lowered his gaze. “i thought you were just being difficult. but afterwards i realized—you probably thought you were gonna die, huh?”  
  
Edge glared silently for a moment. “What made you think I wouldn’t die?”  
  
“i just heard—well, it’s better than your soul, right? i don’t think you’d survive him gnawing on that.”  
  
Edge narrowed his eye sockets. That didn’t answer his question, and he’d have to grill Stretch ruthlessly for his source later. “Regardless. It sets a bad precedent.”  
  
“whaddaya mean?”  
  
“Imagine when he’s older. If he’s anything like you, I’ll have to nag him to clean his room. And what if he doesn’t feel like it so he just—grabs me and eats me?”  
  
“i don’t think you have to worry about that. he won’t be nursing on my soul for more than a couple months so i don’t see why he’d wanna eat you instead of regular food once he’s weaned.”  
  
“It’s not the same. Adult foxes eat bunnies, don’t they?”  
  
“i guess so. but still, i don’t think he’d actually hurt ya.”  
  
“That’s not the point.” Edge crossed his arms, but didn’t resist as Stretch leaned over to wrap the towel around him and pick him up, holding him close to his ribs alongside their kit. Edge hadn’t forgiven him, but he was too exhausted to resist nestling into Stretch’s chest.


End file.
